


A Day in the Life

by Jumin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Random - Freeform, Smut, Troll - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumin/pseuds/Jumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, this is a troll story. I was bored. </p><p>Still some steamy Ereri shit though—just not written like a normal person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

Holy mother of sweet baby freckled Jesus, look at them. Look at these two, about to go at it. Look at the two BLESSED CINNAMON ROLLS wHICH WE MUST PROTECT. LOOK AT THE PERFECT WE MUST SAVOR AND KEEP THEM BEAUTIFUL. BLESS OUR BLESSED CHILDREN WHO HAVE BEEN GIVIN TO US BY THE GODS THEMSELVES. FOR FRECKLED JESUS SAKE, EREN JAEGER AND LEVI ACKERMAN ARE GAY!1!1!1!!1! 

* * *

 

Eren licked his lips seductively, starring at Levi for what seemed to be forever. "LEVI HEICHOU!" EREN SCREAMED EXCITEDLY! RIVAILLE GREW TICK MARKS AT THE WAY HIS NAME WAS SCREAMED. "sERIOUSLY BRAT, THIS IS NOT THE SURVEY CORPS ANYMORE!1!1!1" HE YELLED BACK. EREN blushed, embarrassed that he made such a simple mistake. "LEEEEEVIIII!" EREN PENGUIN SLID ACROSS THE FLOOR RIGHT INTO LEVI'S CROTCH. "I WUV YHU" HE SAID, WORDS MUFFLED BY HIS FACE IN THE OTHER MAN'S LOWER REGIONS. "O-OI BRAT, FUCK OUTTA HEre." HE TRIED TO push EREN off, but failed miserably as EREN put him in a death grip. "IM GONNA SUCK YOUR DICK, HEICHOU!!!!!! >///<"

THE YOUNGER BOY SCREAMED ENTHUSIASTICALLY! He OPENED UP LEVI'S PANTS EGARLY AND MOANED AS HE FELT THE HEAT FROM HIS PENIS SWORD. "OH LEVI HEICHOU, ITS JUST LIKE THE HANDLE FROM OUT SWORDS GROM BACK THEN!1!1!1!" EREN GROPED LEVI'S THROBBING COCK, DROOL DRIPPING OUT THR SIDE OF HUS MOUTH. "HOE DONT DO IT," LEVI STARTED, "OH MY GOD!" HE FINISHED AS EREN TOOK HIS LENGTH INTO THE WARM CAVERN THAT IS HIS MOUTH, "HWAAAAAH~~~~~" LEVI MOANED AS EREN TOOK HIM BALLS DEEP. Eren bobbed his head at a slow, steady pace, using the back of his tongue to lick at the base of Levi's juicy cock at the same time.

"JAJAJAJAKAKA? (LEVI HEICHOU, DOES IT FEEL GOOD?)" EREN HUMMED WITH LEVI'S COCK still in his mouth. "AHH, HAH, yEAH IT FEELS sOoOOoOo FUCKIN GOOD EREN!" LEVI GRIPPED ERENS HAIR ROUGHLY AND BRUTALLY FUCKED HIS FACE. EREN WAS GAGGING AND DROOLING UNCONTROLLABLY AT THIS POINT, HE LOVED IT WHEN LEVI WAS ROUGH WITH HIM! LEVI CUMMED DEEP IN EREN'S THROAT, MAKING YHE POOR BOY CHOKE ON HIS SEMEN. Levi rode out his orgasm in EREN'S mouth, forgetting what hole it was. EREN was dead.


End file.
